The present invention relates to a fin-line oscillator which comprises a diode as an active element which is housed in a package, and an impedance matching network for matching the diode to a load and determining the frequency.
An oscillator of this kind is disclosed in an article by R. Knochel, "Design and Performance of Microwave Oscillators in Integrated Fin-Line Technique," IEE Journal MOA, May 1979, Vol. 3, No. 3, pp. 115-120.
There, the longitudinal axis of the package of the diode used as an active element runs parallel to the metal fins of the fin line. One end of the package must either be soldered directly to a metal fin or coupled to the fin by a resilient metallic strip.
This has the disadvantage that the metallic contact to the diode package must be made very carefully, and that quantity production is realizable only at high cost.